The new technique
by SeeingIsMoreThanBelieving
Summary: Ryuu can't forget that one night! And Sasuke and Sakura haven't gotten any alone time in so long! Whats this? The word babysitter is floating in their minds! But what happens when Ryuu trys to do his new 'technique' on said babysitters kid? SEQUEL!


**The new technique.**

Okay, this is a sequel to **Love is wrestling?** At first I wasn't going to make a sequel, but then I got this idea and I thought it would be funny if I made it a sequel to **Love is wrestling?** Please enjoy!

If you haven't read **Love is wrestling?** I suggest you read it before you read this. Just go to my profile and look under 'stories authored'.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**XxX**

The _happy_ Uchiha family was all sitting in the living room. Ryuu was laying on the floor, like he usually does, flipping though a ninja coloring book. Sasuke was also looking at a ninja book, but a much more advanced one, considering Ryuu is only four. Sakura on the other hand was laying down on the couch thinking about that one night that happened about two weeks ago.

Sakura sighed deeply._ 'Gosh, Sasuke and I haven't been intimate since that one night Ryuu walked in on us. Those were the good days. If only there was someone that could take Ryuu away just for one night... That's it! Babysitter!' _Sakura chimed in her mind, smiling up at the ceiling.

Sasuke had just finished reading his book, he looked over at Sakura to find that she was smiling at the ceiling. _'What the hell is up with her?! She's smiling at the god damn ceiling for kami sake! Damn, not being intimate for two weeks must really be taking a toll on her sanity. But then again, who wouldn't go insane after not being intimate with me for two weeks. After all I am the sex god, or at least I like to think so.'_ Sasuke thought, looking at the smiling Sakura. Sasuke was staring at her like she was mentally insane.

Of course Ryuu hadn't even noticed his parents actions. Ryuu was peacefully reading his book, that is until he came across a word he didn't know. "Mommy, what's this word?" He asked his mother, getting up off the carpeted floor.

Sakura stopped her train of thought once she heard her son. She looked over and Ryuu was right next to her, holding out his book and pointing to a word. "Huh?" She said, obviously she didn't hear Ryuu's question before.

"I said, what's this word?" He repeated, tapping the spot on the page where the word was. She looked at the page. _'Bunshin no Jutsu.'_ She thought, still looking at the page.

"That's Bunshin no Jutsu. It lets you make shadow clones. It is also one of the most complex Academy jutsus." She said to Ryuu, who seemed interested in what she was saying.

Ryuu took his book back and set it on the coffee table that was right in front of the couch that Sakura was on. After that he faced Sakura. "If Bunshin no Jutsu is one of the Academy's most complex jutsus', then how complex are those wrestling moves dad was doing to you?" Ryuu questioned.

Sakura and Sasuke both sweat dropped. They both have been trying to get Ryuu to forget what happened that one night, but he never forgot, it almost seemed like he burned it into his memory.

"Uh.." Sakura didn't know what to say, Sasuke just wanted Ryuu to forget that night, even though he thought it was funny. "Ryuu, why don't you go put that book in your room." Sasuke stated, ignoring the question Ryuu asked. "Sure." He said, picking up the book and walking to his bedroom.

Sakura sat up on the couch and faced Sasuke. "That was close." She said, Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"I was thinking about the last time we were intimate and realized it was awhile ago. We haven't been intimate since considering we both don't want a repeat of what happened last time. I still can't believe Ryuu tried it at school." Sakura said. Sasuke had put down his book and was now sitting up on the chair looking at her.

"Well anyway, I thought that we could get a babysitter for Ryuu, so we could have a night to ourselves." She said, winking to Sasuke after she completed her sentence. Sasuke knew exactly what she meant and smirked.

"Okay, but who?" He questioned still looking at Sakura. She looked up at the ceiling, thinking of her options. _'Okay, my only options are Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-kun, considering that everyone else is busy or on missions.'_ She thought, looking back at the sitting raven-haired Uchiha.

"Okay, there is Kaka-" Sakura was cut of by Sasuke, who was stoic face. "Absolutely not Kakashi." He stated. Sakura was confused and it showed. Sasuke sighed, knowing that he would have to explain why he didn't want Kakashi.

"Kakashi is to much of a pervert and Ryuu might find on of his Icha Icha books and read it." He said, looking at Sakura's face, which was know understanding why Sasuke didn't want Kakashi to watch Ryuu.

"Okay then, our other option is Naruto." She said. Sasuke instantly sent her a death glare. "Is that our only other option?" He asked, frustrated. Sakura nodded dumbly at Sasuke, who sighed. "Fine, if it's the only other option then." He said and stood up. Sakura's eyes followed his every move.

Sakura also stood up and started to walk to Ryuu's room, Sasuke following close behind. Once they reached the door, Sakura opened it. Inside they saw Ryuu sitting at his desk coloring with his crayons. Sakura and Sasuke walked over to him. "Ryuu, would you like to go to Uncle Naruto's for the night and we would pick you up in the morning?" Sakura asked, hoping Ryuu would say yes.

Ryuu thought for a moment and then looked at Sasuke then to Sakura. "Okay! Then I get to see Nagisa!" He chimed, obviously happy. (A/N: Nagisa is Naruto and Hinata's child.)

"Okay, okay. Come on." Sakura said, lifting Ryuu out of his chair and walking to the living room with him in her arms, Sasuke just watched the whole time.

As soon as they all reached the living room Ryuu put his shoes on, same with Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura wore a red long sleeve shirt with white cargo pants. Sasuke wore his dark blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back along with white pants. Ryuu wore the same exact outfit his father wore when he was about 12.

They all put their winter cloaks on. Sakura's was white, Sasuke's was black along with Ryuu's. Sakura opened their house door and stepped outside, followed by Sasuke and Ryuu.

The cold winter hair touched Ryuu's skin making him shiver. Sakura saw this and lifted him up in her arms to keep him warmer. The outdoors was like a winter wonder land, there was snow everywhere you turned, and the moon's light reflected beautifully off of the snow.

They walked though the Uchiha compound through the snow, until they got to Naruto's.

**XxX**

**Knock... Knock...**

The sound of someone knocking filled the house.

"Hinata-chan can you get that? I'm eating my ramen." The blonde-haired man said, known as Naruto.

"Sure, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, walking out of the kitchen to the front door. She opened the door and was greeted by none other than the Uchihas'.

"Hey, um I was wondering if you and Naruto could watch Ryuu? Sasuke and I want some time to ourselves." Sakura said, putting Ryuu on ground. Hinata smiled. "Of course, Sakura. It's no problem." She said, cheerfully. Sakura smiled at the white eyed woman. "Thank you so much!" Sakura crouched down until she was a eye level with Ryuu.

"Okay, now you be good, okay?" "Okay!" Ryuu said, smiling. After that Sakura stood up straight. "Come on. Lets go." Sasuke said, eagerly. Obviously he was excited that Sakura and himself would get some alone time.

"Okay. Bye Hinata!" Sakura said, walking off with Sasuke leading her. Hinata smiled at the couple. She looked down to find Ryuu looking back at her. "Why hello Ryuu." She said. "Hi! Where is Nagisa?" He asked. "Come. I'll show you." Hinata lead Ryuu inside the house, she went up the stairs to go get Nagisa, while Ryuu waited in the living room.

Naruto walked out of the kitchen and entered the living room with a bowl of ramen in his hands, he spotted Ryuu and smiled. "What's up munchken?" He asked, smiling at Ryuu, who frowned after being called muchken. Ryuu sent him the famous Uchiha death glare, which made Naruto sweat drop.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." He said, sitting down in a orange recliner. Ryuu sat down on the floor, staring at Naruto. "Oi, guess what?" Ryuu asked Naruto getting his attention. "What?" Naruto questioned, looking over at Ryuu, who was smiling. "I learned a new technique!" He said.

Hinata had gotten Nagisa and was now coming down the stairs with her following close behind. Hinata went and told Naruto that she was leaving to go shopping to get some things and left.

Nagisa was four years old, the same as Ryuu. She had violet hair, just like her mother, and piercing sea-blue eyes, like her father. She wore a light purple dress with flowers on it.

Ryuu smiled when he saw Nagisa. "Nagisa!" He yelled, said girl came running over to Ryuu. Naruto looked at the pair and smiled. "Yo, Ryuu, what was that new technique you were telling me about?" Naruto asked Ryuu, who at the time was smiling at Nagisa.

"Okay, I'll show you." He said and grinned. "Nagisa, please lay down." Ryuu instructed, Nagisa did as she was told. "Now please lift up your dress and spread you legs." He said, as he was doing this he began to pull down his pant so only his boxers were on. Naruto saw what was happening, Ryuu pulling down his pants, Nagisa laying down on the floor, spreading her legs, Ryuu moving froward to go lay down on Nagisa. Naruto was officially freaked out at this point!

"What the hell!" Naruto screamed, getting up, running over to Ryuu, taking him of off Nagisa, who was completely confused. "I was just going to show you make new technique." Ryuu whined. Naruto looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's no _technique! _That's..." Naruto trailed off, figuring it be better if he didn't tell Ryuu what it really was. "Well, where did you learn it?!" Naruto yelled. Ryuu sighed deeply and responded.

"I saw mommy and daddy doing it one night and daddy said that they were wrestling." He informed Naruto, who was shocked that Sasuke would tell his son that lame excuse. Naruto stared at Ryuu for a couple minutes. "What the fuck, Sasuke-teme!?" He screamed.

"Are you alright?" Nagisa asked her father. Naruto looked over at Nagisa, she was already standing up. He then looked over at Ryuu, who at the moment, was smiling like nothing had ever happened. Now, that is what irritated Naruto even more than before.

"Ryuu! Come, we are going to have a _little talk_ with teme!" Naruto said, picking up Nagisa in his arms and taking Ryuu's hand with his free hand. "But I don't want to!" Ryuu whined, obviously not wanting to talk to his father at the moment.

"No buts!" Naruto yelled, dragging the whining Ryuu behind him with Nagisa in his arms, who was still, totally, confused with all that was happening. Then he left to go to the Uchiha compound to go find Sasuke and Sakura.

**XxX**

Naruto, Ryuu, and Nagisa were now standing at the front door of the Uchiha home.

"Uncle Naruto, do we have to be here?" Ryuu whined some more. Naruto spared Ryuu a quick glance then put his attention on the front door.

**Knock... Knock...**

Naruto 'knocked' on the door, trying to get Sasuke's attention, unfortunately he did not, all he heard was the moaning coming from inside the house get louder. Naruto way irritated by this point.

**POUND!!!! POUND!!!!**

Naruto slammed his fists on the front of the Uchiha home, trying to still get attention, but this time he did. The front door swung open, revealing a half naked Sasuke, clash in grey boxers.

"What do you want dobe?!" Sasuke said, clearly annoyed that he was interpreted. Naruto ignored Sasuke's annoyed tone.

"Teme! Do you know what your bastard child did to my daughter?!" He screamed in Sasuke's face, who was still annoyed. Ryuu and Nagisa were standing off to the side, watching in silence.

"Dobe, I don't have time to play twenty questions, get to the point, dumbass." Sasuke said, glaring at the upset blonde in front of him, who glared back, but not for long.

"Ryuu said he caught you doing a new "technique" on Sakura, and he tried to show me what it was on Nagisa! My god, man, my kid was almost raped!" Naruto screamed in horror, bringing his hands up to his cheeks, being dramatic.

"Hn." Sasuke said, rolling his onyx eyes. Naruto stared dumbly at him, like he was crazy. "HN? HN? That's all you can say?!" He yelled, frustrated. Sasuke just started at him. "That's it teme! I'm not watching your kid the rest of the night!" He said, picking up Nagisa in his arms and marching off, leaving a still annoyed Sasuke and a confused Ryuu.

Sasuke looked down at his son and sighed. _'When will he ever forget about that? Gosh, all I wanted was a night alone with Sakura, and I can't even get that!' _He thought mentally. Sasuke motioned for Ryuu to come inside and he did. Sasuke and Ryuu were both now in the living room, Ryuu just standing watching Sasuke, and Sasuke just standing watching Ryuu. (A/N: SHOWDOWN!!! Haha, just kidding!)

"Wait here." Sasuke said to Ryuu. He began to walk off towards the direction of his and Sakura's room. Ryuu watched him leave from the spot he was standing in.

**XxX**

The door to the Uchiha parents room creaked open. Sasuke slowly walked inside. Sakura was still in bed half naked also, but the covers were covering her so Sasuke didn't see anything.

"Sasuke-kun, who was at the door?" The pink-haired woman asked, Sasuke was making his way to the closet when she asked. "Naruto." He said, irritated. Sakura stared at him like he was crazy. "What did Naruto want?" She asked, irritation evident in her tone. Sasuke glanced over at her and sighed deeply. "He said that Ryuu tried to rape Nagisa, he said that Ryuu said that it was a new technique that he learned from us." He said, sweat dropping.

As soon as Sakura comprehended what Sasuke said she covered her face with her hands and screamed into them. "Where is Ryuu now?!" She asked after she was done screaming. Sasuke sighed once more. "He's here. The dobe said that he wasn't going to watch him any more."

With that said Sakura got off of the bed and walked over to the closet. She got out her pink pajama pants and a white pajama shirt and put them on. She looked over at Sasuke and sighed.

Sakura walked out of the bedroom to the living room where Ryuu was, Sasuke following close behind her.

Once they reached the living room Sakura kneeled down in front of Ryuu, Sasuke behind her looking down and Sakura and Ryuu.

Ryuu was confused at the moment, why his mom looked so depressed was unknown to him. Sakura looked at Ryuu and sighed deeply.

"Why can't you just forget!? Ugh! Why do you keep doing this to us!?" She said, putting her head into her hands. Ryuu just showed more confusion. "Do what mommy? I was just showing Uncle Naruto my new technique. What did I do wrong?" He said, as innocently as possible.

"Exactly what "technique" did you do?" She questioned her son. Ryuu smiled. "The one I saw you and daddy doing!" He said, and continued smiling innocently. Sakura sighed and stood up. "I can't take this anymore, it's driving me insane."

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling, trying to think of something to get this all straightened out, but could think of nothing. Sakura looked over at Sasuke, depressingly.

"We should just give up on alone time, shouldn't we?" She said, looking down at the floor. Sasuke sighed. "Seems like it, doesn't it?" He added, quietly. Sakura nodded in silence.

She and Sasuke both looked over at Ryuu at the same time. Ryuu was busy tugging at his shirt but then looked up when he felt that his mother and father were looking at him.

They both sighed at the same time and knelled down, so they were at eye level with Ryuu, who was smiling like nothing happened. And in unison, Sasuke and Sakura both said quietly..

"What are we going to do with you?" Ryuu just continued his smiling, while his clearly depressed parents were in front of him.

* * *

Yes, this was re-added to my new account as well, so don't freak out if you have read this before! But that does mean one thing! Fresh reviews! Woot woot! But don't be pressured to review, you don't have to. Oh, and if you don't mind, have a look at my other stories! The story I'm currently working on is _Secrets_. It's a Naruto fanfic also. I would love it if you had a look at that story, I just added it yesterday and I'm curious to know what everyone thinks about it! Thank you! 


End file.
